Chocolate Candies
by Elli Cole
Summary: Complete. While wondering around the streets for something to eat, Sakura noticed a store full of candies. Going inside, she sees the least expected, and what does it got to do with chocolate kisses?


**Chocolate Candies  
**

**[one-shot]**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl at her teenage years with soft silky auburn hair and enchanting emerald eyes gazed through different kinds of food and drinks. Sakura Kinomoto was her name.  
  
Sakura searched all over the place for something to eat at the street side. She looked over the shops that stood proudly because of their expensive food but never got any costumers. Walking towards a candy shop, she stopped abruptly. Looking it over, her mouth started to dry. All the yummy and delicious tasting chocolates were here.  
  
Opening the candy posted door, she looked the place up and down. The place were covered with not been used candy wrappers and aluminum foil. The candies were placed in a very unusual bowl in different designs and sizes.  
  
Sakura shook her head violently. 'What the?' She walked towards the counter and saw a deformed bell. She rang it and covered her ears because of the not human-like noise.  
  
"Can I help you?" a manly and deep voice said behind the door at the counter. The person was hidden in the shadows but Sakura could see a speck of amber in it.  
  
"Oh yes, can I buy some chocolate candies?" She asked nervously to the man she thought was crazy. She fidgeted under his intense gaze and looked down at her feet. He laughed a half-hearted laugh and walked out of the shadows.  
  
Sakura thought she died at the sight of the man. He was very handsome indeed, intense amber eyes that you could just drown into, messy chestnut hair that you could run your hands through, and a built body to die for.  
  
Sakura thought her breath was caught in her throat and coughed violently. She shook her head and blushed when the man smirked at her. He took her hand in his and kissed it at her palm, she blushed even harder.  
  
"Syaoran Li at your service, madame." He said and bowed down at her. His hair covered his oh-so-sexy eyes from her, and she yearned to see it again. She blushed when he stood again and smirked at her.  
  
"Oh well, Mr. Li, may I buy a handful of chocolate candies?" She smiled slightly at him and pointed at a bowl of candies.  
  
He nodded his head and turned to the candies and got in front of the counter. He punched the price at her and smirked again when he saw her blush. He went to her and popped a chocolate candy at his mouth.  
  
Sakura watched as he twirled the candy with his tounge inside his mouth. He licked his lips in a seductive way and looked straight at her dazed eyes. She focused her attention to his delicious mouth and thought her mouth had gone dry. She licked her lips and hunger aroused from her.  
  
He smirked and gave her the bag of chocolate candies and nodded at her. "You can keep it, it's on me." He said and walked her towards the door. She shook her head and got out her purse.  
  
"No! I must pay for it, I dont like having something for free." She said and took a hundred from her wallet. She was stopped when a hand was atop from hers and squeezed it lightly.  
  
Syaoran smirked down at her and cornered her to the wall, both hands at each side of her. He licked his lips and reached for her bag of candies and took one and popped it in his mouth. He again, twirled it in his mouth and asked her, "You dont want to owe me anything, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head in suprise and noticed how close they were. She blushed a bright red and gulped. He smirked once again and cupped her face in his hands. He went closer to her and tilted her chin up to his mouth and kissed it. He trailed small chocolate butterfly kisses at her delicate face and stopped at her mouth, he tilted his head to her earlobe and nibbled it.  
  
"I thought of something better than money." He breathed at her ear and sent shivers down to her spine. She moaned when he bit lightly at her neck and nibbled at it. He left a mark at her neck and trailed kisses up her face once again. He teased her when he kissed everywhere but her lips and noticed she was getting impatient.  
  
He stopped and looked at her eyes, he saw hunger, lust and... admiration? He smiled a true smile at her and kissed her fully in the lips. _She tastes strawberries with chocolate on top_, he thought. He licked her lips hungrily and bit her lower lip gently that made her gasp. He took the opportunity and entered her mouth. He tasted her, licked her, ate her. (He did not eat her, I meant, oh I dunno what I meant! lolz. XD)  
  
'Gods he tastes wonderful!' Sakura thought moaning when he kissed her more passionately. She snaked her hands at the back of his neck and played with his hair. She was about to kiss him back more deeply when someone entered the shop and chuckled.  
  
Syaoran turned his head in the direction of the noise and his face went red. He let go of Sakura and greeted the unexpected guest. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy.[1]"  
  
Malfoy, the one who caught them, smirked similar to Syaoran. He winked at Sakura and said, "If you want you can borrow my office for your alone time." He said and went at the door where Syaoran once stood. He turned around one last time and cast a glance to Syaoran. "You make a wonderful couple." Malfoy grinned when he saw Sakura blushed harder. He went inside the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"We even dont know each other." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran glanced at her direction and smiled at her.  
  
"Wanna go out?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End _(I think.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[1] **I just had to put Draco Malfoy there! He's so hot, I wanna marry him! lolz. If you dont know who's Draco Malfoy, he's from Harry Potter.  
  
**A/N1**: This story is inspired by the fic: **Pineapple, Yum! Or, oh, Coconut! **its a DracoxHermione fic! lolz. read it! its so nice!  
  
**A/N2**: hehehe... my very first ONE SHOT! hehehe yeahh, can you guys please review this one? thanks.   
  
**A/N3**: Hey guys! Read my newest fic: Weakness... It's good! I promise you, you wont regret it. XD I hope. 


End file.
